


Spacial Rift

by LunaJo36



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), One Piece
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaJo36/pseuds/LunaJo36
Summary: Finral learns a new spell but his grimoire leaves no explanation as to what it is.... To find out... he has to use it.... But will this spell prove to be more trouble then what it's worth when a bunch of pirate's come through it?A Black Clover, One Piece crossover.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	1. New Spell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the images used in the cover! (Okay... this time I own the back ground and the spacial spell DRAWING (not the concept of spacial magic.... ) but I do not own the characters they belong to Yuki Tabata-san and Eiichiro Oda-san.

"Alright everyone! Food's ready!" Sanji yelled to all the samurai and Pirate's who had fought along side them to take down Kaido and Orochi.... though Kaido took care of Orochi for them....

Everyone came running. For some, this would be their first real meal in twenty years so Sanji had made sure to make it extra nutritious compared to his normal dishes.

Luffy, to no one's surprise, was the first to get to the food. But what nobody was expecting was for him to sit his plate down as soon as he reached his cook and walk away.

"Something wrong Luffy?" Sanji asked in disbelief.

"Do you see this?" Luffy asked as he bounded over to something.

Usopp and Chopper followed their captain, having spotted what Luffy was talking about.

"See what?" Nami asked.

"This blue cloud thing. It's really cool looking. I wanna touch it."

"Cool?! That thing is really creepy looking, Luffy!" Usopp said. "Don't touch it!" He added smacking his captain upside the head when he reached a hand out to it.

"Help yourselves guys, but make sure everyone get's some! Especially the samurai! They haven't had a proper meal in twenty years!" Sanji told the samurai and pirates that waited in line as he left to follow the rest of the Straw Hats over to their captain.

"How peculiar," Robin said thoughtfully. "I've never seen anything like it."

"A mirage maybe?" Nami thought aloud. "Nope. Can't be... the weather isn't right for that...."

"It kind of reminds me of cotton candy," Chopper stated..

"It's awfully flat to be cotton candy, Chopper," Brook said walking to the side of the blue and silver cloud.

"Whatever it is, I don't like it!" Usopp said. "Let's just get far away from it!"

"It's supper weird," Franky said. "What do you think bro?" He added looking to Jinbe.

"It's definitely suspicious."

* * *

"What happened to you?" Noelle asked Finral as he walked into the thrown room of the Heart Kindom's castle, covered in dirt, bruises, and scratches.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Finral sighed, sitting cross legged on the floor, too tired to stand any longer.

"You look like you where in a really tough fight, Finral!" Luck said, excitedly, as he and Asta walked in. "That had to of been a lot of fun!!"

"Fun?! More like torture!"

"Exactly! Fun! Wanna spar with me?!"

"Do I look like I want to spar with you, or any one, right know?"

"Come on Luck-senpia, Finral-senpia looks exhausted," Asta said. "Training that rough, huh?"

"Mmm," Finral shrugged, to tired for any more of a reply.

"Training was really fun! I can't wait till we can train more tomorrow! Look at this!" Luck said casting a spell in Finral's direction.

Finral's eyes went wide before a hand went up and he opened a portal in front of him blocking the attack and sending it back to Luck, who quickly dodged it.

"Ya missed me!" Luck laughed, sending another spell at Finral.

"Knock it off, Luck! This isn't the hideout and I'm not Magna! You can't just go starting fights in another Kingdom's castle!"

"If that's what you think then why'd you reflect Luck's spell back at him instead of sending it outside like you normally would have done?" Noelle asked in a dull tone.

"I'm so tired that I temporarily forgot I was done training for the day," Finral admitted with a chuckle.

"Done? As long as I get to beat people up, I want to train twenty-four seven!" Luck said sending another spell at Finral. "This is fun! I should have spared with you a long time ago, Finral!"

 _I'M GLAD YOU DIDN'T!_ "W-well, thanks for not doing that.... Hey... Where _is_ Magna? I would have thought he'd comeback with you and Asta," Finral asked as the spell went through another portal.

"He left," Luck replied as he sped around the room sending balls of lighting at Finral.

"Seriously?!" Finral said jumping out of the way.

"Yup. But that's okay. I can just fight with you instead!"

WHYYYYYY?! "Oh... ummm... sure... I-I guess... but right now, Asta... would you mind taking over? I'm to tired for this."

"Awww. But I wanna fight _you_!"

"Come on, Finral-senpia! Push past you're limits!"

"But I don't wanna right now! Hmm?" He said, freezing and turning his gaze to his grimoire.

"Oh, cool! You're grimoire is glowing more then usual!" Asta said running up to stand in front of Finral. Luck stopped attacking him and landed next to Asta. Noelle stood on Asta's other side.

Finral stared at his grimoire with wide eyes as the pages turned and stopped on a blank one. He only ever managed to get one new spell sense he got his grimoire when he was fifteen, and that took a week's worth of practically nonstop training and his hair turning green.

"A new spell?! Use it against me!" Luck practically begged. "Come on! Let's fight some more!"

"Fallen Angel's Rift," Noelle read. "That's strange."

"What is it Noelle?" Asta asked.

"Well, normally there is a description of the spell with some pictures.... But this one just has the spells name. So there's no way of knowing what it does exactly without using it first."

"Aww, cool! A mystery spell! Use it on me!" Luck insisted again.

Finral continued to stare at the spell. He was hearing what they where saying, but was to shocked to respond to any of it.

"What's going on in here?" Nero asked, flying into the room and landing on Asta's head, Loropechika followed her.

"Finral just got a new spell!" Asta said.

"That's great. Congratulations," Loropechika said as she went to sit on her thrown.

"Th-thank you..." Finral finally said. "But... it doesn't say what it does...."

"Really? That's quite strange. I guess the only way to find out is to cast it then."

"But if I do that and by some sheer miracle it's an attack spell... then someone could get severely hurt."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Loropechika smiled.

"A-alright.... If you insist... I guess...." _I DON'T WANNA!_ Finral said as he hesitantly raised a hand. "Spacial Magic: Fallen Angel's Rift!"

* * *

  
"What are you Straw Hat's doing now?" Law asked as he walked over to the ten pirates. He wasn't really sure why he cared, their alliance was practically over after all.

"Come look at this, Tra-guy!" Luffy said, gesturing for him to come closer before reaching a hand out to try to touch the... well... whatever it was... but his hand went right through it. "Oooo, cool!"

Brook let out a scream when Luffy's hand didn't come out of the other side, "It's a monster! It ate Luffy's hand!!"

"What are you talking about, Brook? No it didn't," Luffy said pulling his hand out. "Let's go through it!" He said beginning to walk towards it.

"NOOOOOO!!!" They all yelled reaching to grab their spontaneous Captain, as did Law, but some how ended up tumbling forward and landed in a tangled up mess of bodies. They where grateful that some how Franky ended up on the bottom of the pile.


	2. Alternate Dimension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks and dedication to KMH for helping me with this chapter!

Finral hesitantly raised a hand to cast his new spell, "Spacial Magic: Fallen Angel's Rift!"

A portal formed in front of him and they all stared at it in confusion.

"Ummm... isn't that the spell you usually use?" Noelle asked.

"I-it looks like it.... But it can't be Fallen Angel's Gate...." Finral replied.

"Wait.... A hand is sticking out on this side...." Asta said getting closer to the portal as the hand's fingers wiggled before going back to the other side of the portal.

"Y-you know what... I think I'm good... I-I don't need to know what exactly it does.... This is kinda scary...." he said, but as he was getting ready to close the portal a group of people came tumbling out of it and landed on the floor piled on top of each other, Asta on the very bottom.

"Straw Hat-ya! What part of 'no' don't you understand?!" The one wearing a white hat with black spots said in annoyance.

"Hehehe, Sorry," the one with a straw hat laughed with a big grin on his face.

"Then why do I get the feeling that you're not sorry in the slightest?!"

"That's why I'm sorry."

 _WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST DOOOOO?!?!?!_ Finral thought, bewildered as the portal closed.

"Umm, I don't know who you people are... but would you mind getting off me? I really can't breath," Asta said.

"Room," the one in the white hat said holding up a hand. "Shambles," he added and a split second latter they were all on their feet.

"Supper sorry about that bro," the one with metal arms said helping Asta to his feet.

"It's no big deal," Asta said.

"That was fun!" The one with a straw hat said laughing. "Let's do that again!"

"LET'S NOT!!!" The girl with orange hair, the main with a long nose, and the small animal yelled at him.

"Where even are we? One minute we're in Wano the next we're in some building," the long nosed one said.

"This is obviously not just a building, Usopp. It's a castle. More specifically, the throne room," the blond replied.

"Of course you would know that, Prince of the Curly Browed Morons."

"What'd you say Moss Head!"

"You heard me, you royal-pain-in-the-ass!" And at that the two began fighting.

"I don't understand what's going on at all," Finral said. "What did I do...? Why did I let you guys talk me into casting that spell?"

"I think a better question, Finral, is, who the heck are these people?" Noelle said.

"I'm Monkey D Luffy! I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!" The one with the straw hat replied.

"P-PIRATES!!!" Finral and Noelle yelled.

Noelle grabbed Finral by his Black Bulls robe, "YOU BROUGHT PIRATES HERE!! WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT WHERE YOU THINK?!"

"You guys told me to cast that new spell! How was I supposed to know what it was going to do?!" Finral whined.

"IT'S YOUR SPELL! YOU SHOULD JUST KNOW WHAT IT DOES!"

"But there was no description!"

"I DON'T CARE SEND THEM BACK!"

"But I don't know where they came from!"

"DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST SAY THAT _WE TOLD YOU_ TO CAST THAT SPELL?! YOU ARE _OUR_ SUPERIOR!"

"You say that like any of you ever cared about that before...."

"Oh my," the dark haired girl chuckled.

"Hey?! Hey?!" Luck said excitedly. "While you two are arguing... can I go fight those two guys fighting over there? They seem really strong... but... they don't have any mana."

"But Luck... that guy just used some form of magic...," Asta said.

The orange haired girl let out a sigh, "ZORO! SANJI! WOULD YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING FOR FIVE SECONDS?!"

"Any thing for you, Nami my love!" The blond said before sending one last kick to the green haired man.

"SANJI! I'm really sorry about them. I'm Nami," the orange haired girl said.

"Awww... I wanna fight...," Luck said.

"I'm royalty, don't speak so casually, Pirate," Noelle huffed turning away and letting go of Finral's robe. "But sense you apologized for those idiots rudeness... I'm Noelle Silva, a Clover Kingdom Royal. Finral, introduce the others."

"You could ask... I _am_ your superior, as you just pointed out."

"And I'm royalty."

"I out rank you.... Didn't you want me to send them back to wherever they came from? So why are we taking the time to introduce ourselves?"

"Just do it."

"Hi! I'm Asta!" Asta said loudly, as usual. "That's Luck. The one who brought you here was Finral... who Noelle already kind of introduce... and this is Nero.... Oh and that's Queen Loropechika, of the Heart Kingdom. That's where we're at now. Noelle, Nero, Luck, Finral, and I are Magic Knights of the Clover Kingdom. We're all from the Black Bulls... but you can probably guess that from our robes."

"I'm Usopp, captain of this crew!"

"Don't be stupid, Usopp! I'm the captain!" Luffy said.

"Would you guys shut up! I'm Sanji, the chef of this crew. Usopp is actually our sniper." The blond said walking up to Noelle. "If you would like, Mademoiselle, I could cook a first class meal for the two of us," he said with a bow while taking Noelle's hand.

Her face turned a bright red as she took out her wand and sent him flying into a wall, "I-I'm royalty!!"

"If you want to be technical, so is he."

"You wanna say that again, Law?!" Sanji growled. "Why did you even follow us, you're not a member of our crew!"

"You're just mad because he brought up your family," the man that Finral guessed was Zoro.

"Bro, that was a super stupid thing to say."

"Just stating the facts, Franky."

"Shut up, Zoro! They're not my family!"

"They really are a rowdy bunch," the... blue... one said.... **(I'm really really sorry! I have no idea how to describe Jinbe in the eyes of someone who's never heard of Fishmen before! Sorry!"**

"Yohoho, indeed, Jinbe."

"You're one to talk, Brook!" The little animal said.

"Umm, Finral-Senpia, what are you doing?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing! I'm hiding!!" Finral said from the other side of a portal. "And you should be too! Or am I the only one who sees that there is a walking, talking skeleton and a huge blue monster?!!" He added sticking a trembling arm through the portal and pointing at Brook and Jinbe. "Not to mention that other guy is half metal! ...I think...."

"There's also a talking raccoon," Asta replied.

Finral stuck his head out of the portal. "That's a reindeer, Asta. And honestly.... After being unconscious and getting woken up be a bird pecking me on the forehead really, really hard, only to have it talk to me a second later, and then later turn into a cute girl right in front of me... a talking reindeer, who's walking on two legs, doesn't surprise me much...."

The second Finral realized he had added "cute" and was about to jump out of the portal and beat his head on the ground for it, the little reindeer came running to him. He jumped up and rapped his small arms around Finral's neck. "Thank you!!" He cried.

"Ummm.... you're welcome...? But... why are you thinking me?"

"You're the first person in forever to know that I'm a reindeer and not a raccoon without me telling you that!! I'm Chopper by the way."

"Oooo! Cool! That's what we saw at Wano!" Luffy said excitedly, once he got a good look at Finral's portal. "Cooooool!"

The dark haired girl chuckled before walking closer to the Bulls. "I'm Nico Robin," she said. "And you said that you brought us here?" She added turning to Finral.

"T-technically Asta and Noelle said that... but yes... I just got a new spell in my grimoire but it didn't say what it did or anything.... So I got talked into casting it to find out what it does.... I'm guessing because I didn't have a particular place in mind to open a portal to... the spell picked a random place I've been to. If you don't mind telling me where you were at, I'm sure I can take you back there."

"We _where_ in Wano," Nami said.

"W-Wano? ...I've never been anywhere by that name.... Is that in the Forsaken Realm?"

"I've never heard of that place, but Wano is in the New World half of the Grand Line. Which ocean are we in now?" Nami asked.

The five Black Bulls looked at each other confused.

"The oceans... You know, the East Blue, North Blue, South Blue, and West Blue... Or the Grand Line...."

"No... We don't know...." They said.

"Those places don't exist," Loropechika said. "Unless...." She muttered. _Could he real have...?_

"If you don't mind my asking," Robin said. "What do you mean by Magic Knights, Black Bulls, and the Clover and Heart Kingdoms? And you're ability to move people from one place to another... is that a devil fruit power?"

"D-devil fruit? ...No.... I'm a spacial mage. I use spacial magic to open spacial gates from one place to another. You really don't know anything about the Magic Knight squads? Or the Clover and Heart Kingdom? What about the Diamond and Spade Kingdom? Or grimoires? None of you seem to be carrying one," Finral replied, questioning whatever it is he had done even more.

"Sorry. We've never heard of any of those. Although I do recall reading a book once about magic and people who used spell books that I believe where called grimoires."

"Mmhmm," Finral nodded. "I'm sorry but I'm still in a bit of shock...." He added when Zoro and Sanji began fighting again. "It might have been my spell but I have no idea what's going on."

"Would you mind if I take a look at the spell?"

"Oh... Umm. Sure," Finral replied as he took out his grimoire and held it out to her.

"ROBEN! YOUR BEING WAY TO CALM ABOUT THIS!! THESE PEOPLE ARE TALKING ABOUT MAGIC AND WITCH CRAFT!!"

"Come now, Usopp. Magic really isn't that much different then devil fruit powers. The only differences are we devil fruit users can't swim and magic users where born with their powers," Robin calmly smiled at the sniper as Luck snuck over to attempt to join in on Zoro and Sanji's fight. "Most of the pages are blank."

"A grimoire gets new spells as a mage grows. They're typically obtained through training and experience. On occasion the mages determination and emotions can unlock them."

"Interesting. I didn't read that in the book. Of course I was a child when I read it, so there's always the chance I've forgotten that part. Is this the spell? These letters are unfamiliar to me. I'm an archeologist, so I know a few languages, but this, I can't read in the slightest. Looking at it, I'm surprised we're able to understand what you are all saying. Unless it has something to do with you're spell."

"No, that's Fallen Angel's Wingbeat," Finral said looking over her shoulder to his grimoire. He held a hand over the pages and they began turning. "It's thi...." _WHAAAAAAAA~!!!!!!!! B-B-BUT THERE WASN'T A DESCRIPTION TEN MINUTES AGOOOO!!! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!!!!!_

"Something wrong, Finral?" Noelle asked.

Finral took the grimoire from Robin and held it up in one hand for the others to see. "Wha.... De.... It.... There.... New.... Description!" He stammered pointing to the pages.

"There's a description now," Noelle said. "Maybe it just took a bit longer then usual to show up.... That's not really normal though."

"Maybe you're grimoire's broken," Asta replied thoughtfully.

"I highly doubt that's the case, Asta," Finral replied calmly, with a couple drops of sweat appearing on his face. _WHAAAAAT?! COULD HE BE RIGHT?! CAN GRIMOIRES JUST BREAK?!!! IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!_

"Grimoires don't just break, Bakasta," Noelle replied in a dull tone.

"But it _could_ happen."

"That's impossible."

"What is it, Nero?" Asta asked when she flew off of Asta's head and changed to her human form.

"Did you read this before you showed us, Finral?" She asked.

"Not exactly. Why?"

"Because you just opened a portal to an alternate dimension."

 _So he does have the ability to go to other dimensions,_ Loropechika thought.

Finral's grip on his grimoire loosened and it slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground. His jaw dropped as he stared off into space, frozen in shock.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!" Zoro and Sanji yelled, trying to hit Luck with their attacks but he flew back and landed behind Asta laughing. 

"I don't think it's his grimoire that's broken, Asta. I think it's Finral himself that's broken.... Maybe if I attack him again he'll snap out of it!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Luck."

"Awww but I wanna fight him some more! That was fun!"

"Now's not the time for that, Luck. I think we should probably contact Captain Yami or Marx," Noelle said.

"That would be a good idea. You're Wizard King should probably know about this. Right, Loropechika?" Undine said appearing behind Loropechika.

"Indeed," she agreed.

"Is this really that bad?!" Finral finally said.


	3. Challenge

"That's absolutely amazing!" Julius said with stars in his eyes. "I've never heard of a spacial mage having a spell that opens a portal to another dimension! Of course Dorthy's 'Dream World' is another dimension... but this is something else altogether! I wonder how this could help the Magic Knights and the fight against the Spade Kingdom!"

"Pirates, huh. Creepy. What where you thinking, bringing them here, Finral?" Yami asked in a dull, yet teasing tone. "Though it's not as creepy as being possessed by a Devil."

"That's mean Captain!" Asta said.

"Why did everyone come here? I thought we where just going to call them on a magic communication device," Finral asked looking at the rest of the Black Bulls, the Wizard King, and Cob, who where all standing in front of them.

"That was the plain. But Julius wanted to come see you're spell in person, so I aloud them to come," Loropechika said.

"Okay, but why is the rest of the squad here? Apart from Charmy. Where is she anyway? And does Marx know you're here Wizard King?"

"Marx might have been against the idea... so I snuck out. I'll be back before he even knows I'm gone. That's what Cob is here for after all," Julius said with a guilty chuckle.

"Mushroom Head probably already knows your gone and is trying to contact you now. You're really going to be in for it this time, he's seriously going to kill you," Yami replied.

"It will be fine. I've never seen magic that can go to an actual alternate dimension! Magic created dimensions are one thing, but this is absolutely amazing!"

"It's terrifying if you ask me," Finral said as his voice raised an octave.

"Charmy, went off to find more food. She's now training with the Captain of the Aqua Deer and Potrof," Loropechika answered Finral's other question.

"If she went off to find food, Captain Rill and the Spirite Guardian probably have their hands full right now.... Then again knowing Captain Rill... it's probably just Potrof with his hands full...," Finral said.

"That's true.... Is that group going to be okay?" Noelle asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Loropechika replied.

"I have absolutely know idea what's going on!" Luffy said before throwing his hands in the air and yelling, "Sanji! Make me food!"

"I already made food earlier."

"But I didn't get to eat any of it!"

"AND WHO'S FAULT IS THAT?!" Sanji said kicking his captain across the room.

"I'm sorry.... We happen to be out of food at the moment," Loropechika said.

"Where you not feeding Charmy when we first got here?" Noelle asked.

"Yes. She ate all of our provisions."

"We could have told you that was going to happen!" All of the Black Bulls replied. Gauche's gaze never leaving the picture of his little sister as the others heads quickly turned to her.

"Finral. Go find her and drag her back here. She's coming back to Clover when we're done here," Yami said.

"Why do I have to do it?!"

"Because if you don't I'll kill you."

"There's no need for that. I don't mind if she trains here," Loropechika insured.

"Oh, great. Don't tell me there's another Luffy here. The world's food supply does not need two Luffys," Sanji replied.

"The world's food _money_ supply does not need two Luffy's," Nami added. "But I guess as long as I'm not the one paying for it."

"Did somebody say food?!" came Charmy's voice as she, Rill, and Potrof came into the throne room. Charmy's sheep cooks where carrying baskets of fruit. "Because, we've got plenty!"

Potrof looked a bit tired.

 _Yup, he definitely had his hands full_ , Finral, Noelle, and Nero thought.

"Can we hurry up and get whatever it is we're doing here over with so I can go visit Marie?" Gauche said looking to Yami.

"You already visited her this month and if you ask again I'll kill you."

"C-c-can we please go back to the hideout? Being in a strange kingdom with a bunch of strangers from an alternate dimension is so embarrassing!"

"I just told Gauche 'no' what makes you think I'd change my mind if you asked?"

"B-but Gauche just asked to go see his sister, n-not go home."

"The answer is still 'no'."

"Hey Marimo, Usopp, Franky, Brook... all of you go stand over there!" Sanji ordered pointed to where he wanted them to go.

All of them except Zoro listened without question.

"Get moving Moss Head!"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Just go!" Sanji said pushing him to the others

"What is Sanji-kun doing?" Nami asked Robin, who just smiled.

Once Zoro was over with the others Sanji ran over to Luffy, "Hay Luffy! Can we trade those idiots for those cute girls? We can leave them here and take the girls with us!"

"THAT'S MEAN, SANJI!" Usopp cried. "AND WHY AREN'T JINBE AND CHOPPER INCLUDED!"

"Don't be stupid, Usopp. Jinbe and Luffy have the same blood type so if Luffy needs a transfusion again and Chopper's out of his blood type then he can get it from Jinbe. As for Chopper... he's our back up food... and the only one on the crew that knows how to do transfusions if necessary."

"WHY WAS THAT AN AFTER THOUGHT!" Chopper cried.

"Yeah, I don't think Luffy is the one _you_ should be worried about needing a transfusion, nosebleed cook," Zoro replied.

"YOU WANT ME TO FILLET YOU?!"

"You can't really deny it, Sanji," Usopp said.

"Anybody in the mood for Usosoup?" Sanji asked everyone, not taking a murderous glare off of Usopp.

"Sounds good! Is that a new recipe?!"Luffy asked excitedly before looking back and forth from Sanji and Usopp. "Oooooh.... Never mind... but I do want food."

It took Usopp a few seconds to put the pieces together as Sanji took a step closer to the sniper. 

"Oh.... Oooh! ...eee, Run!" Usopp said turning and began running around the room as the cook chased him attempting to kick him.

"What the hell are we watching?" Yami asked.

"I don't know but it looks like fun!" Luck said

"Don't even think about it."

"They've been like this ever since they got here," Finral added before a squeak like sound escaped his lips as he ducked because Usopp jumped over his head without any warning. He looked up to see Sanji coming in for a kick. His hand flew up with barely enough time to make a portal and Sanji went through it and kicked Zoro in the back of the head on accident, for once, and the two began fighting again.

"I-I thought I was going to die!" Finral said as tears streamed down his face. "These people are insane."

"No more insane then the rest of our squad," Noelle pointed out.

"I guess that's true."

"Hehehe, Tra-guy! This guy does what you do! With the teleporting!"

"What he does and what I do are two completely different things," Law said. "He obviously has a larger distance that he can teleport things. And my 'teleporting' is more replacing one object with another by force."

"That's what Fallen Angel's Wingbeat is for," Finral said casting the spell but not letting it travel to a target. "But it doesn't require two objects." He then let it travel towards Luck who had once again snuck off to join Zoro and Sanji's fight, again.

Luck sensed the mana from it and dodged.

"Missed me, Finral!" He said forgetting that the spell followed it's target until it hit him in the back and teleported him in front of Yami, who picked him up by the head.

"You wanna stop trying to cause trouble?" Yami said, turning Luck to face him.

"Only if you spar with me, Captain! Come on! Let's fight to the death!"

"Yeah. I don't think so," he said sitting Luck down.

"Awww."

"I'll spar with you while we wait for Sanji to make food!" Luffy said.

"Really?! You don't mind if I electrocute you, do you?!"

"I'm a rubber man, I can't get electrocuted," Luffy said proudly.

"Are you saying I can go all out and you won't break?!" Luck said to excited to question the 'rubber man' statement.

"Yup!"

"Finral!" Luck said quickly turning to the spacial mage.

Finral sighed but opened a portal to an area of the Heart Kingdom that he new would be safe for Luck to fight without distorting anything or accidentally hurting an innocent bystander.

"Yay!" He said darting through the portal followed by Luffy.

"Was that really a good idea?" Gauche asked.

"As long as Luck stays away from civilians and any building he could destroy then it should be fine," Finral replied.

"Is that little kid really that strong?" Usopp asked.

"Luck isn't that young, he's eighteen, and he's one of our squads strongest members."

"There's no way that kid is a year younger then me!"

"You find Luck's age shocking? Charmy is nineteen," Vanessa said pointing to the small cotton Mage who was sitting on the floor with her baskets of fruit, facing away from everyone else.

"Wait," Sanji said walking up to her and picked her up like a toddler. "You're telling me this cute little girl is the same age as Usopp and Luffy! ...Actually... That really isn't that hard to believe.... We've seen a lot stranger things."

"You smell like sea food," Charmy said randomly, deciding not to complain about him taking her away from her food. "Are you a chef, too?"

"Only the best chef on the Grand Line," Sanji smiled. "If you want I can grill you up some fruit kabobs with that fruit."

"I don't know where that is but sure!"

"I hate to take any of our Magic Knights away from their training. But would you mind if I borrow Finral back at the Clover Castle for a while? Cob will get him back here before tomorrow," Julius said. "As well as Captain Rill and Captain Charlotte?"

"W-wh... what... what for?" Finral asked nervously. _Is this really_ that _bad?! I mean I know it's freaky but is all this really necessary?_

"For a quick Captains' meeting."

 _Whyyy?!_ "I-I-I'm not a captain..."

"It's not the first time I had you sit in on a meeting," Julius said reassuringly. "I would also like our new Pirate friends to join us. Of Course we'll have to wait for Luck to finish fighting... Luffy... right?"

"Yes," Nami replied.

"But knowing Luck, he'll never be done fighting. And if what Luffy said was true and he can't get electrocuted then this fight could go on for ever... or at least till Luck runs out of mana... and that could be awhile."

"And I want to try this chef's delicious nums!" Charmy said.

"Nobody's food is better then your's Charmy. Do you really need to bother someone we just met with making you food?" Asta said as Sanji sat Charmy back on the ground.

"I'll take that as a challenge," Sanji replied lighting a cigarette.

"Alright. We'll let Luck finish his fight and Charmy have her food then we'll leave for Clover," Julius said.

"Fine... as long as I'm not the one doing the teleporting.... going from Heart to Clover and back is exhausting," Finral complained.

"I suggest you get over that or I'll kill you."

"Jeez... Did someone wake you up too early? That's the most you've threatened to kill us in thirty minutes... especially me...."

"Captain Yami, I know it's been awhile... but isn't it still a little to soon to joke about killing Finral?" Asta asked.

"Who said I was joking?"

"Whaaa~?!"

"Come on Finral. Everyone knows Captain Yami is to lazy to actually kill you," Magna said.

"Yup, he'd go insane if he didn't have his wheels around," Vanessa added.

"Mmhmm," all of the other Bulls and Julius nodded in agreement.

"Six months of not having my spacial magic to get to the bathroom.... Do me a favor and ask Henry to try not to moved it around to much when you guys get back to the hideout.... Of course he wouldn't have to if you guys didn't keep breaking things."


	4. Lightning Vs. Rubber!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot I still had to finish this picture before posting this chapter! But it’s finished now... so I’ll add it now... there’s two versions because I can’t decide which I like better... the one with blurred lightning streaks or the one with normal lightning streaks.
> 
> Normal lightning:  
> 
> 
> Blurred lightning:  
> 

"Wow! You weren't joking, you really are ammun to lightning!" Luck laughed throwing lightning ball after lightning ball at Luffy who didn't even bother dodging.

"Yup! Because I'm a rubber man!" Luffy grind. "Now, gummu gummu~ no~ pistol!"

"Cool! You're all stretchy!" Luck said dodging Luffy's punch.

"I keep telling you, I'm a rubber man," Luffy grind.

"Lightning Creation Magic: Thunderbolt Destruction!" Luck cast his spell before replying, "I know.... But how? You don't have any mana so it's not magic."

"One time I ate a Gummu Gummu Fruit and now I'm stretchy," Luffy replied jumping into the air to dodge the lightning... though he didn't have to. "Gummu Gummu~ no~ Gatling!"

"Gummu Gummu Fruit?" Luck said barging in for a lightning filled kick.

"Yeah. It's a Devil Fruit. I accidentally ate it when I was a kid. I can't swim anymore.... but that's okay because I hadn't learnt how to swim before I ate is, so it wasn't a big lose.... Gummu Gummu~ No~ Bazooka!" **(In the anime it was said that Luffy was a good swimmer but in the manga it was said he didn't know how to swim yet... I'm going with the manga... lol)**

"Wow. There are fruits in your world that give you powers even though you don't have mana! That's so cool! I bet the Wizard King would love to hear about this."

"Yeah. Robin, Chopper, and Brook all ate one too... and so did Tra-guy.... Gummu Gummu~ No~ Whip!"

"What about the big blue guy? Dose he look like that because of these fruits?" Luck asked jumping over Luffy's leg.

"Jinbe? No, he's a fish-man," Luffy replied jumping out of the way of another kick from Luck.

"A fish-man?"

"Yup! From an underwater kingdom on Fish-man island."

"Cool! We have an Underwater Temple. But it's a part of Clover Kingdom rather then being a Kingdom of its own."

"Really! I wanna see it!!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Maybe Finral can take us all there later. I got to fight some really strong people down there. It was fun."

"You think so!"

"Yeah! Finral's really kind. The only time he's ever turned down taking us somewhere we wanted to go is if he's never been there before or if he was out of mana and physically couldn't take us until he recovered enough mana to."

* * *

"Wow! This looks amazing!" Charmy cried when Sanji sat plates of fruit kabobs on a table.

"It tastes even better then it looks," Nami told her as Charmy took a bite of one.

"Why think you Nami, my love," Sanji replied as he went back to cooking.

"These are the best fruit kabobs I've ever had!!" Charmy said grabbing an entire plate full.

"Finral, go get Luck and that other kid before Charmy eats all the food," Yami said.

"Kay," Finral replied opening a spacial gate and sticking his head through it. "Luck, Luff~"

"Now Gummu Gummu no Elephant Gun!" Came Luffy's voice as a giant black fist went flying past Finral, just barely missing him.

Finral fell back words through the portal and landed on the floor.

"What the hells the matter with you this time?" Yami asked.

"Th-th-there...! h-h-he...! ar-ar-arm...! g-g-gian-nt h-hand...! p-p-pitch b-b-black...! al-al-almost h-hit me!" Finral fumbled for words.

"Would you shut up or start making sense?! You're starting to sound like Grey!" Gauche said. "Better yet, why don't you make yourself useful and go get Marie!"

"I am useful, thank you very much!" Finral said. "I'm your superior you know! And didn't you already visit her this month?! Yami already said that!

"It doesn't count if you go by yourself and bring her here," Gauche replied in an as-a-mater-of-fact tone.

"I'm pretty sure Sister Theresa would strongly disagree with that." 

"Screw the old hag," Gauche said and before he knew it he was thrown into a wall by a foot to the face. He quickly sat up and looked at Marie's picture, not even bothered to yell at the pirate who kicked him or ask why he did... to worried about the tine bind in the corner of the white border of the picture to even care. The rage on his face was far from unreadable. His grimoire now opened in front of him.

"Uh ho," Asta said.

"Now you've done it," Charmy said through a mouth full of food.

"It's only the corner, Gauche," Noelle tried to reason. "It isn't like it damaged the actual picture."

"YOU’RE DEAD!" Gauche yelled as a mirror appeared in front of him. "Mirror magic: Reflect ray!"

Finral sighed but quickly took out his own grimoire. "Spacial Mage: Fallen Angel's gate!"

"Good job, Finral," Yami said walking towards the still open gate to where Luck and Luffy where. "I'm going to get Luck."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN! MAKE HIM STOP!"

"You're his superior. Keep him from killing someone while I go get that battle hungry idiot. I'm counting on you."

"Why'd you have to say that?!" Finral whined now feeling like he had no choice.

"I'LL KILL YOU TOO, FINRAL! STOP IT!"

"Huuuuuh!!"

"MIRROR MAGIC: REFLECT REFRAIN!"

"WHAAAAAAA!!!!" Finral said when mirrors appeared around him. At that moment Smurik walked in. **(I'm probably not going to have him talk because I have no idea how to word things the way he does 😅 (I really wish I did because those types of personalities can be really cool at times.))** "Smurik...?" he said quietly to himself. "Oh hey...!" He said before jumping through a portal.... not to dodge like he had started out doing when he was training that very day but to appear behind Gauche. "Spacial Magic: Fallen Angel's Wingbeat!" The little green orb touched Gauche's back and he vanished... his mirrors quickly followed.

Smurik gave an approving node and Finral thought he saw a faint smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he walked over to talk to Loropechika.

"Gauche is going to be mad at you for that," Vanessa said. "Where'd you send him?"

"The hideout. It took a lot of mana.... But I figured it'd give him a bit of time to calm down."

"What was that all about any way?" Nami asked.

"Gauche has a sister complex," Finral explained. "He's dangerously over protective of anything that looks like his little sister, Marie."

"When Sanji kicked him, Gauche dropped her picture, and it bent the corner a little," Vanessa added.

"So he decided it was your fault, even though it didn't damage the actual picture, and you had to die," Noelle finished.

"Hey, bring him back. If he wants to kill curly brows, let him," Zoro laughed.

Sanji turned to start fighting Zoro until Finral replied, "If I did that I would be an accomplice to murder...."

Meanwhile, Julius snuck over to talk to Loropechika and Smurik.

"They're from another dimension," Loropechika explained to Smurik when Julius reached them. "Finral learned a new spell. Sounds like it was very random.... It didn't have a description until after he cast it, so he didn't know what it was going to do. He didn't want to cast it because of that but I told him it was okay to. And when he did, a portal opened and these pirates came falling out of it."

"Another dimension... That would put him at the arcane stage," Smurik said, losing his normal philosophical way of wording things **(screw it! He needs to talk! .... Philosophical is the write word to describe how he talks right? It feels like the right word... it's either that or spiritual which does not feel or sound right.)**.

"That's amazing!" Julius said with stars in his eyes. "I want to see him use that spell! Let's keep that between us for the moment. I'll tell him at the captains meaning later if you don't mind."

"That will be fine," Loropechika replied.

"NOOOOOOO!" They heard Charmy cry. "Finral! If you bring him back before he's calmed down there will be hell to pay!!" She added climbing onto Sanji's shoulder.

"I just said I wasn't going to! Besides I officially don't have enough magic to do anything but keep that portal open until Yami comes back.... If I close it now he'd kill me."

"T-then h-how is G-G-Gauche g-going t-to g-get b-b-back h-here?" Grey asked.

"Cob's here," Finral reminded her.

"If I wasn't already in love with Yuno, you'd be a man after my own heart," Charmy said. "So please try to refrain from making Gauche try to kill you."

"He called a lady an old hag.... What else was I supposed to do.... let him get away with it? Not that I don't appreciate concern from a lovely lady."

"Oh great.... We've got another Finral on our hands...," Noelle said. "Gauche is always calling Sister Theresa that."

" _Noelle!"_ Finral whined.

"Finral's trying, Noelle. He hasn't even said one word about how beautiful these two girls are.... At least not sense we got here," Vanessa said.

"He hadn't before that either," Asta said. "But he did call Nero cute, again."

"I didn't mean to... I just happened...," Finral said. "Yami needs to hurry up and get back here. It's getting hard to hold this portal open," he added turning to the portal and sticking his head through it. "Hey, Yami. Would you mind hurrying it up a bit? I don't know how much longer I can keep this portal open."

"Push past your limits or I'll kill you Finral," Yami glared at him as he held Luck by the head, who was laughing. "And you," he said looking back to Luck. "Get your ass back through that portal or you're dead. I don't got time for your nonsense."

"But I wanna fight some more!" Luck replied excitedly.

"I don't really care. Finral was nice enough to let you come here and fight for awhile he never said you could stay here forever and fight."

"Can I?!?!"

"No!"

"Awww."

"I'm serious, Captain Yami! I really can't hold it open any longer! I've been training _all day_. I cast a new spell that took more magic then I thought I did. I had to stop Gauche from murdering someone. I had to forcefully teleport Gauche back to the hideout. _And_ I've been keeping this portal open for the past twenty minutes. I'm about out of magic!"

"Stop complaining! It has not been twenty minutes!" Yami replied throwing Luck at him.

Finral quickly jumped out of the way as Luck hurtled towards him.

When he was through the portal he used his magic to get control of his momentum and land on his feet laughing, "that was really fun! Do it again Yami!"

"You've seriously got some kind of death wish," Yami said walking through the portal, Luffy close behind.

"You guys are really funny! You should join my crew!" Luffy laughed. "Is food ready, Sanji?"

"Yeah. You better make sure everyone gets some."

"Do you want to join the Black Bulls?" Charmy asked still clinging to Sanji's shoulder and eating one of the kabobs.

"NO! You are not stealing my cook! Sanji's my nakama!" Luffy said grabbing a full plait.

"You think you can eat more then me, the Black Bulls number one gluten?!" Charmy said staring at the plait in Luffy's hand, which held more food then Charmy's had. "I know. If I can eat more food then you then you're cook stays here and joins the Black Bulls."

"How about you stop trying to steal my cook and we see who can eat more anyway?" Luffy replied.

Charmy thought for a moment, "okay! Everyone can join!" She hoped down from Sanji's should and began dividing up the kabobs onto a plate for everyone in the room.

"Charmy, leave me out of this," Noelle said.

"Me too," Finral said tiredly. He was laying on the floor now that he was completely drained of mana.

"As if any of us would have an eating competition with you after last time,” Magna said to Finral. “You’re a freakin cheater.”

“I only cheated because I didn’t want to do it in the first place,” Finral replied lifting his head off the floor to look at the fire mage. “Not to mention... it was kind of funny.... just don’t go telling anyone I can do that. I don’t won’t or need anyone trying to force me to use my magic to poison someone.”

Here you go Finral,” Charmy said skipping over to him with some food. “It won’t regenerate your mana but it does seem to regenerate your physical strength and stamina.... I don’t know how he does it but it’s amazing!”

“Just as long as I don’t have to join in on any eating competition,” he replied sitting up and taking the plate. “You think Gauche is calmed down enough, yet?” 

“Knowing him.... he’s probably in your room destroying it for sending him back to the hideout when he was in the middle of murdering someone,” Vanessa answered.

“Yeah, probably,” Finral sighed. “Although that’s more of a punishment to Henry then it is to me because he’s the one that’s going to have to fix it....” OH NO! THE LETTERS FROM LADY FINESSE!

“Stop freaking out Finral,” Yami said when Finral’s ki changed. “He’s not destroying anything. And if he is all just kill him.”

“But if he is.... He’ll destroy the letters I received from Lady Finesse. And those are priceless and irreplaceable!”

“You say that as if you’re not going to write her while you’re training.”

“I am... it’s just... each one is different... and I don’t won’t to lose one.”

Yami sighed. “Cob, go to the hideout and bring Gauche back her. Tell him if he doesn’t come I’ll kill him.”

“Of courseidy-course-course,” Cob saluted and left through his over elaborate portal. 


	5. Failed Explanation and a Broken Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a surprise that I was going to post with the previous chapter.... But I completely forgot about it and didn't get it finished before posting the chapter... it's up now if those who already read that chapter want to go see it 😅)

Gauche ran through the portal stopped and ran towards a certain spacial mage who was sitting cross legged on the floor with the plate of food Charmy gave him. He grabbed Finral by the back of his Black Bulls robe and pulled him off the floor. Finral, having been immersed in conversation with the others and not expecting the mirror mage's actions, dropped the plate as Gauche spun him around to face him. Neither of them noticing the two dark auras from behind them as Gauche held Finral by the front of his robes now and glared at him.

"You ever use that stupid spell of yours on me again and I'll make sure you die a painful death!"

"Learn to control your temper and I won't have too," Finral replied holding his hands up defensively.

"Speaking of a temper that needs to learn to be controlled," Noelle said as her and the other Bulls watched Charmy.

Nami sighed as Sanji belt down and picked up one of the Kabobs. "Finral, seeing as to how the waisted food wasn't your fault... I would suggest you duck," she said. "There's no stopping Sanji when it comes to waisted food."

"Huh?" Finral said looking over his shoulder to the navigator but found a fiery foot and a giant sheep's hoof come flying at him instead. Without thinking he force teleported himself out of the way as Sanji's foot and Charmy's sheep hit Gauche in the chest, knocking the air out of him.

"Wow, someone other than Captain Yami and Asta is actually able to hold Gauche down," Finral said surprised as he watch Sanji shove the food down Gauche's throat, pinning him down with his foot. Charmy grabbed his grimoire so he couldn't use it.

Sanji grabbed Gauche by his Black Bull's robe as he was trying to chock down the food.

"If you ever waist food in front of me again, I'll kick your skull in!"

"My heart belongs to my Meal-Saving Prince.... My heart belongs to my Meal-Saving Prince...," Charmy reminded herself as she hugged Gauche's grimoire tight against her chest and watched Sanji threaten the mirror mage.

"Y-Yami! What are you doing here?!" Came Charlotte's voice from the door.

"More importantly, who are all these people?" Mimosa asked.

"There Pirates from an alternate dimension. Finral brought them here with a new spell!" Asta replied excitedly. "Isn't that awesome?!"

"And this one is really strong! His body it rubber! And and can blow himself up like a balloon!" Luck added, as he stood next to Luffy. "I hit him with a million lightning balls and he didn't even dodge any of them! I even used all of me best spells on him and they didn't affect him in the slightest!"

"Charlotte! I'm so glad you're hear," Julius said with stars in his eye. "Alright, I need Captain Charlotte and Captain Rill to come back to the Royal Capital for a quick Captain's meeting!" He added looking around the room for Rill. "...?... I thought I saw Captain Rill in here when we arrived."

"He’s sitting in the corner painting pictures of Charmy for some reason. He's been there every sense him, Charmy, and Potrof came back," Asta said.

"Speaking of which... isn't it a bit odd that he's been quiet this entire time with all of the commotion?" Noelle asked. **(Not really Noelle... just another classic case of the author forgetting who all is in the room and trying to fix the mistake with Rill's love sickness for Charmy 😅 A chapter notes feature would be very helpful in these situations 😅)**

Julius walked up behind Rill and placed a hand on his shoulder. The young artist jumped and looked back to the Wizard King.

"Oh, Wizard King. What are you doing here?" He asked in a bit of a daze. "Huh!! WHO ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE?!"

"WE'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" All of the pirate yelled.

"WHAT?! REALLY?!"

"I'll explain back at the Royal Capital. We're having a Captain's meeting, so you and Charlotte are coming back with me and the Black Bulls for a while, along with Finral and our new friends."

"Oh.... Okay."

"Alright. Shall we get going and contact the other Captains?" Julius said turning to Yami and Charlotte.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Yami replied. "Let's go Finral."

"I don't wanna!" Finral whined.

"Julius said you're going, so you're going," Yami said giving him the death glare.

"I am not going to a random captains meeting that was randomly scheduled on a very random day because of a new spell in _my_ grimoire that I just randomly learned because I am never going to use it again!!"

"No hold on," Law said grabbing Finral's should from behind.

"Huh?" Finral said looking over his shoulder.

"Isn't that spell what got us here in the first place?"

"Yeah...?"

"So then, isn't that spell the only way we're getting back to our dimension? Which means if you never use it again we're stuck here, right?"

"Right..." Finral sighed. "But either way you still might be stuck here."

"Wait a minute. What is that supposed to mean?" Usopp asked.

"Normally my portals are one way. I've only ever had people go through a portal from where I opened It. I've never had anyone come to me through one of my portals. This is completely knew so I don't know if you guys can return."

"But Finral, your portals are two way during fights. Aren't they?" Asta asked.

"Well year, but that's because both portals are at the same location as I am." Finral sighed when Asta gave him a confused look, "I'll demonstrate." He then opened a portal in front of him a with the other portal six feet away then turned to Nami and Robin. "Now, would one of you lovely ladies care to.... NO!" Finral yelled dropping to his knees and beating his head against the floor. "Why. Must. You. Keep. Doing. That?!"

Yami grabbed Finral by the head and lifted off the ground.

"What the hell are you doing? You're brain is scrambled up enough, stop making it worse."

"'Scrambled'?" Finral whined. "I'm the third smartest member on the squad!"

"Actually Finral, you're fourth smartest," Vanessa said.

"What?! When did that happen?!"

"When Noelle joined. She bumped you down to fourth."

"Oh.... I guess that makes sense."

"You guess?" Noelle said. "I'm royalty you know!"

"Stop chattering and answer the question! The hell do you think you're doing? Trying to damage my ride?"

"No! It's just... Langris said somethings and...."

"How many times I got to tell you to ignore that shitty brother of yours."

"He's not that bad."

"Not that bad? If I see that bastard again he's dead."

"He's lucky he didn't try anything more at the Royal Knights exam," Noelle said. "Asta, Magna, and Luck was seriously ready to kill him."

"And if he ever try's anything like that again we will," Magna said.

"I'd fight him to the death right now if I could," Luck added.

"Whoa, whoa, wait guys! It wasn't his fault! He was possessed by an elf, remember?! He really isn't that bad of a person! Honest!"

"You are way to forgiving for your own good," Yami glared at him. "Especially to that little shit you call a younger brother."

"What?! But it's true! I saw him several times since the elf invasion and he hadn't even gotten the slightest bit angry with me! ... Okay maybe he did a little bit the first time... but I think that time he was actually trying to be helpful...."

"How the hell can that cocky brat be helpful to you? He tried to kill you, remember."

"Again, he was possessed by an elf. I mean yeah he can be cocky at times but he's not that bad. He pointed out the reasons why I could never make Lady Finesse happy."

"I still say you're just imagined this girl."

"I'm not, Noelle!! I swear! ... But uh... could you put me down Captain? This really hurts way more then the floor did."

Yami dropped the spacial mage before replying, “just hurry up and get your demonstration over with.”

“Can’t... I forgot... I don’t have enough mana to do what I was going to do,” Finral shrugged.

“How the hell do you forget something like that?!!!!”

“Simple... I got excited about explaining by showing and forgot.... I’ll maybe do it later when I have more mana.”

“Alright Cob let’s go. My rides broken so we’re using you.”

“I’M NOT A VEHICLE!” Finral yelled.

“You are if I say you are,” Yami said glaring dangerously at Finral.

“WHAAAA?!?!”


End file.
